Vérité
by Miss-Ssaya
Summary: Une trahison... Un rêve... une vérité... et une promesse, le destine est en train de se tracer.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut, alors, je vais pas faire trop de blabla, je vais juste dire que c'est ma première fic alors je vous demanderais d'être gentil et je tiens à vous signaler que c'est un slash donc ceux qui n'aime pas ça peuvent partir.  
_

* * *

_ **Vérité.**_

La ville était calme, le vent soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres où les gouttes s'écoulaient lentement. Il pleuvait. L'eau inondait les rues et les caniveaux. Les gouttes d'eau s'écoulaient le long des fenêtres où brillaient des lumières réconfortantes. Il pleuvait, c'était l'été. La fumée s'élevait des cheminées des maisons des villes et des villages. C'était l'été, et pourtant le temps n'était pas approprié. La météo était déréglée, alors qu'il aurait du faire une chaleur insoutenable le jour et une température acceptable la nuit, on avait l'impression que la lune introduisait la tempête et l'atmosphère glacée tandis que le soleil du matin annonçait d'insoutenables températures. Les personnes restaient presque tout le temps cloîtrées chez elle, ne sortant qu'à l'aube où au crépuscule, lorsque le temps se stabilisait. Parmi ces personnes, une dénotait, c'était un garçon habitant au 4 Privet Drive, dans la plus petite chambre. D'une taille moyenne, il possédait un corps androgyne, une peau blanche, ses étranges yeux verts émeraudes étaient cachées par des lunettes trop rondes, trop épaisses, trop tordues, ses lèvres rouges étaient gercées et possédaient des croûtes de ci de là qu'on devinaient formées par des cris retenus, ses cheveux, désordonnés de naissance, atteignaient ses épaules, et, cachée par une mèche, une cicatrice d'une forme on ne peut plus insolite, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, créée il y a 15 ans de cela. Harry Potter. Tel était son nom, Harry Potter, le nom qui sonnait dans toutes les bouches comme étant salvateur mais qui, pour ce garçon paraissait maudit, Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu, se dénotait encore en restant à longueur de journée et une bonne partie de la nuit à l'extérieur. Alors que la pluie torrentielle s'abattaient sur les vitres de la chambre de celui qui a survécut, le garçon s'agitait dans son sommeil, inconscient des évènement étranges qui se passait à ses côtés, inconscient de la lumière blanche qui l'entourait et lui prodiguait une douce chaleur. Il rêvait, il rêvait d'un homme aux yeux noisettes, aux cheveux désordonnés et lui ressemblant étrangement et d'une femme rousse aux yeux émeraudes et à l'air doux, discuter avec un homme âgé aux yeux bleus ciel et à la barbe longue et argentée. Leur conversation paraissait floue et lointaine mais il en comprit rapidement le sens, tout comme il comprit qui était ces personnes :

_Voyons James, Lily, je suis sur que vous comprenez, c'est pour le bien de l'humanité. C'est ce que dit la prophétie. _

_Mais, Albus, vous vous rendez comptes de ce que vous nous demandez de faire ?! Dois je vous rappelez que mon meilleur ami est parti derrière le voile, et que mon autre meilleur ami nous croit tout les deux morts ? Bien sur, je comprends que vous vouliez que nous restions dans l'ombre avec notre fille, l'élue, d'ailleurs nous somme totalement d'accord avec ça, nous vous avons même offert Harry pour lui faire croire qu'il était l'élu, pour servir de barrage entre Alexis et Voldemort, je vous demande juste de faire revenir Sirius de derrière le voile, ce n'est pas compliqué !_

_Albus, je pense que ce 'est pas en le ramenant que la prophétie va être compromise, j'ai beaucoup discuté de cela avec James et nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'elle ne parlait nullement de Sirius …_

_Soit, je le ferai revenir, mais il faudra lui imposer le sort d'oubli, il ne faut pas qu'il dévoile à Harry que vous êtes en vie._

Suite à cela, un autre rêve survint, lui, petit, dans son berceau, observait sa mère cachée derrière la porte, tenant un bébé dans ses bras, des cris en bas, une illusion créée par la femme rousse, Voldemort ouvrant la porte de la nurseries et voyant une fausse Lily essayer de le protéger, le sortilège de la mort lancé par le sorcier maléfique et l'illusion qui tombe, dans un bruit sourd, les yeux vides, le Lord noir leva sa baguette vers lui et prononça la formule, et, alors qu'un sourire victorieux franchissait ses lèvres, la lumière verte qui revient sur lui, le détruisant et faisant écrouler les murs et les meubles, assommant Lily, marquant Alexis d'un cœur sur la poitrine, peu après, Dumbledore arrivait, accompagné de James, ensemble ils réveillèrent Lily et remarquèrent la protection qu'Alexis avait créé autour de lui par la peur il ut proclamé survivant par le vieux mage mais officiellement, son frère fut annoncé comme étant le gagnant, afin de servir de barrière, de sacrifice. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, alors, c'était ça sa véritable histoire ? C'était ça la vérité, il n'en pouvait pus de tout ces mensonges l'entourant, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette guerre, il voulait devenir fort pour ne plus jamais qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, pour ne plus jamais qu'on se serve de lui, il voulait allez ailleurs, où on ne le montrerait pas du doigt, où il pourrait s'entraîner, avant de revenir à la face du monde, avant de montrer à tous que jamais il ne fallait se mettre à dos un sorcier tel que lui.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu, envoyez moi de reviews pour me donnez votre avis surtout !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut, alors voici le deuxième chapitre, allez voir le blabla du chapitre 1 si vous n'avez pas lu la première fois._

_Je tiens à remercier Assaya qui m'a envoyé ma seule review: je suis assez d'accord avec toi sur la comparaison du temps mais jetrouve qu'elle n'a pas toujours lieu d'être, je dirais plutôt que, tout come le temps, le comportement d'Harry est assez imprevisible, comme dans le chapitre un, j'aurais pu le faire s'effondrer, le rendre malheureux, ou bien qu'il soit joyeux car il avait un bonne raison pour ne plus suivre les idéaux de Dumbledore. Tout dépend du point de vue de la personne, du comment il voit Harry. Moi, dans cette fic, je l'imagine plutôt comme étant une personne solitaire et qui n'aime pas être trop manipulée, seulement, ça n'engage que moi. Encore merci pour ta review, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_**Apparition et évènements inattendus.**_

_Harry se réveilla en sursaut, alors, c'était ça sa véritable histoire ? C'était ça la vérité, il n'en pouvait pus de tout ces mensonges l'entourant, il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette guerre, il voulait devenir fort pour ne plus jamais qu'on lui marche sur les pieds, pour ne plus jamais qu'on se serve de lui, il voulait allez ailleurs, où on ne le montrerait pas du doigt, où il pourrait s'entraîner, avant de revenir à la face du monde, avant de montrer à tous que jamais il ne fallait se mettre à dos un sorcier tel que lui._

Alors qu'il terminait de prendre ses résolutions, une lumière blanche attira son regard, peu à peu, celle-ci se transforma en femme, à sa grande surprise c'était _lui_ en femme. Voyant son état d'étonnement et de colère, l'inconnue décida de prendre les devants.

Bonjour Harry, je suis la représentation de ta magie, ton inconscient si tu préfères. Je vais t'expliquer. Chaque entité vivante à en elle une partie conscient et une inconsciente, chez certaine personne ou espèce, cette dernière est en très faible quantité. Toutes personnifications de la magie telles que les Centaures, les licornes, les phoenix, dragons, sorciers,… ont réussi à apprivoiser une partie de cette inconscience et l'ont travaillé afin de la maîtriser, c'est ce qu'ils appelle magie. D'autres, comme les moldus, l'ont en trop faible quantité pour s'en servir autres que dans les rêves et occasionnellement, ils appellent ça un pressentiment si tu veux, mais toi, alors que je venais de t'annoncer la vérité, tu t'es fâché, et, par je ne sais quel moyen, tu as eu accès a tout ton pouvoir sur l'inconscience, et tu m'as créé par la même occasion pour éviter de te faire imploser où de détruire le monde avec ton surplus. N'aie crainte, je ne serai pas éternelle mais je resterai jusqu'au moment où ta magie sera totalement sous contrôle et je t'aiderai pour ça. Mais, avant toute chose, …

Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu réagir, l'entité fit des gestes compliqués avec sa main et, aussitôt, le paysage fut changé, il ne se trouvait plus dans sa petite chambre délabrée mais dans une vaste clairière illuminée de soleil. A côté de lui se trouvait la femme qui reprit immédiatement la parole en voyant son regard interrogateur.

Alors, avant que tu ne me poses la question, j'ai créé un univers parallèle où le temps n'a aucun impacte et où on pourra travailler sans aucun risque et tu peux m'appeler Aurore plutôt que de dire à chaque fois magie ou une autre idiotie de ce genre. Bon, pour commencer, pour que ton corps soit apte à me contenir entièrement, nous allons travailler ton physique en première période, tu ne feras que ça toute la journée et je veillerai à ce que tu aies tes heures de sommeil et que tu manges équilibrés, tu vas commencer par courir partout pendant une heure, ensuite, tu feras des pompages, des abdominaux, des assouplissements et tu travailleras sur des appareils moldus performer ton équilibre, améliorer ton assurance, et te muscler un peu et pour finir, nous ferons ensemble du sport moldu dont le judo, le jiu-jitsu, le karaté, l'équitation,…

Harry commença se exercices sous l'oeil attentionné de sa tortionnaire, le soleil plaquait ses rayons sur son dos de façon impitoyable, le faisant rapidement transpirer toute l'eau de son corps, les exercices, tout aussi varier les uns que les autres le fatiguaient à une vitesse phénoménale, alors qu'il faisait un nouvel exercice censé renforcer son assurance en lui-même mais qui le faisait plutôt tremblé de tout ses membres, il fut appelé par Aurore qui lui tendit une bouteille d'eau et une assiette principalement remplie de crudités, de poisson et de pomme de terre. Il mangea le tout sans rechigner. Tout en mangeant, il apprit que la raison de ses difficultés était le fait qu'il avait toujours compté sur sa magie pour le soutenir, comme la plupart des sorciers et que, comme il en était privé, il devait puiser principalement dans les ressources de son corps.

Après le cours lapse de temps qu'il eut droit pour se restaurer, il dut faire les exercices suivants. Ce n'est que tard le soir que l'entité magique lui permit d'arrêter et de grignoter quelque chose de léger avec un fruit. La nuit qu'il passa ensuite fut terrible. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et il devait dormir à même le sol pour se forger à toutes les situations comme le disait sa magie. Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent furent du même type. Son entraînement physique durant au total deux ans, et, quelque soit la saison, quelque soit sa fatigue où son état de santé, sa tortionnaire ne pliait jamais et il devait chaque jour faire ses exercices. Lorsqu'il fut jugé prêt, il recommença les bases même de la magie. Assit sur l'herbe, la neige tombant sur ses cheveux noirs ébènes et trempant ses habits, il écoutait avec attention son professeur lui expliquer d'où venait la magie, comment certaines personnes avaient appris à l'utiliser avec où sans baguette et comment faire pour conjurer un sort, des deux manières. Quand elle lui eut expliqué les différentes étapes, sa magie lui remit le minimum de magie qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir exécuter un _Wingardium Leviosa_. Ce ne fut qu'après une journée d'entraînement intensif qu'il réussi à faire décoller sa plume. L'année continua, il finit par maîtriser totalement sa magie et à connaître l'art subtile de la divination, des potions et des autres branches sombres et peu connues de la sorcellerie et des autres magies. Aujourd'hui, il était seul dans la grande pleine qui l'avait vu suer toute l'eau de son corps, saé magie était retournée en lui. Aujourd'hui, seul lui, le survivant, un jeune homme aux chevaux noirs ébènes attachés en catogan dans son dos, aux yeux verts émeraudes brillants derrière des mèches rebelles teintes en vertes, au corps et aux traits androgynes mais musclés restait sur la pleine enneigée, vétu seulement d'un t-shirt blanc transparant et d'un jeans noir moulant. Aujourd'hui, il rejoignait son monde, aujourd'hui, il allait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui, mais aujourd'hui, après cela, les choses seraient bien différzntes de celles prévues dans le futur...

* * *

_Voila , c'est la fin de ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions._

_Bizou._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, voici enfin le troisième chapitre et les réponses aux reviews :_

_Je tiens donc à remercier Nushan inis, qui même si il n'a pas donné son avis, a prit la peine de lire les chapitres et m'a expliqué pourquoi j'avais peu de review._

_Je tiens aussi a remercier Austral, je suis très sensible aux compliments et le fait que tu me dises que tu aimes mon style d'écriture m'a beaucoup touchée, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, moi aussi j'aime lire des fics où Harry est puissant et à force, on en écrit soi-même, mais bon, je te laisse, bonne lecture._

_Et enfin, je tiens à remercier Roi rouge, voici la suite que tu attendais. Mais avant, une petite question, es-tu sur que c'est moi l'auteur de cette fic ? Non je rigole, j'apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu me donnes ton avis, cela me montre que tu aimes ma fic et que tu t'intéresses à la suite des évènements. Je vais essayer d'intégrer quelques unes de tes idées à mon récit, idée que je trouve excellente en parenthèse mais parfois trop souvent écrite dans les fics, mais ça n'engage que moi. Je précise cependant que je ne garantis rien pour les caser dans le texte car la suite des évènement est assez… bouleversante et étonnement inverse à la première idée que je voulais donner, mais tu verras bien. Bonne lecture._

_Une dernière note est à signaler, j'ai mi dans le premier chapitre qu'Harry avit une sœur jumelle mais plus loin, j'ai mi Alexis ? je tiens à signaler que c'est une simple erreur de frappe et qu'elle s'appelle Alexia._

* * *

**_Retour._**

Le garçon, après un bref enchantement, revint dans sa chambre, un air déterminé sur le visage. Comme prévu, le temps n'était pas passé, seul sa soudaine transformation pouvait laissé deviner un voyage dans un autre monde mais comme cela était censé impossible, personne ne soupçonnerait quoi que se soit. D'un court sifflement, il appela sa chouette blanche, revenue peu avent d'une chasse aux mulot fructueuse, si il se fiait aux squelettes et aux têtes restées sur son lit (je sais c'est tiré par les cheveux mais c'est ce que mon chat fait, je vous jure que le matin, j'ai de charmants réveils, surtout quand ce sont des têtes de rats mais bon, passons). Il attacha une lettre pré écrite qui signifiait, en gros, qu'il partait de la maison de sa tante afin de développer son pouvoir magique. Après avoir indiquer à sa chouette où le rejoindre et d'être prudente, il fit sa malle d'un geste du poignet et sauta par la fenêtre afin de ne pas être repéré des Dursley. Le survivant traversa rapidement le voisinage en faisant attention d'éviter les membres de l'Ordre et, une fois que sa chouette et lui furent à l'abri des regard des personnes suspectes, il transplanna sur une plage de sable fin, aux palmier verts et somptueux et au soleil éclatant et miroitant dans une mer couleur azur. Un paysage de rêve qu'il survola simplement du regard avant de sourire. Ses yeux fixaient un simple magasin de glace, pourtant couramment installé le long de paysage comme cela mais ce marchand de glaces précis faisait brillé ses yeux d'une douce lueur, s'apparentant légèrement à de la folie mais que certaines rares personnes reconnaîtraient comme étant de la malice et du génie. D'un pas résolu, il s'y avança et franchi la porte après l'avoir ouverte d'un sort. L'intérieur étant beaucoup plus grand que l'extérieur, il déambula une dizaine de minute dans les couloirs de plus en plus sombres avant d'aboutir dans une salle large et abritée de ténèbre. En son centre se trouvait un trône occupé par ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un mélange d'homme et de serpent. Deux larges yeux rouges se fixèrent sur lui avec méfiance, haine et interrogation, suivit rapidement d'une centaine de regards terrifiés et agressifs de personnes agenouillées devant la personne bien connue d'Angleterre, Lord Voldemort.

D'un air amusé, il prit la parole, brisant le lourd silence qui s'était fait à son arrivée.

-Ce n'est pas pour te donner in ordre Tom mais pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, chasser tes lèches bottes de cette sale on ne peu plus ennuyante afin que je puisse t'expliquer ma présence en ces lieux et tenir une discussion à la régulière avec toi, et, avant que tu n'essaies de me tuer pour t'avoir déranger pour ça, j'aimerais te dire que cette conversation risque fort de t'intéresser…

D'un regard soupçonneux, l'homme hocha de la tête et renvoya ses mangemorts d'un geste, aussi tôt cela fait, Harry fit apparaître une table avec du thé et des biscuits ainsi qu'un siège à l'air confortable, sans plus de cérémonie, il s'y assit sous l'oeil éberlué du mage noir qui n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi mystérieuse et aussi décontractée face à lui.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Harry était tout sauf détendu, affalé sur sa chaise, il était pourtant près à bondir au moindre sort lancé, les yeux à demi clos prouvant une apparente confiance guettait en réalité tout les geste de son ennemi, sa respiration fines et régulière ne trahissait aucunement son stress à l'idée qu'il se trouvait auprès du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, ses doigts pressés sur ses tempes, ce qui aurait pu simuler un mal de tête, était prêt à se tendre afin de lancer le moindre sort de défense si il le fallait, finalement, malgré son attitude calme, il avait une fine connaissance de la main serrée de son ennemi sur sa baguette, dans sa poche, près à le tuer au moindre faux pas.

Il devrait jouer serrer si il voulait repartir en vie, et ainsi accomplir la prophétie un jour …

* * *

_La suite prochainement, demain si possible._

* * *


End file.
